Guide: What Does Level 4 Mean?
So, you are writing up a character and have an idea for a kickass backstory. That's great! However, one thing we have noticed is people bringing in characters who are mechanically level 4, but backstory wise are... different, either way more powerful and experienced than a mere 4th level fighter/cleric/rogue/wizard, or someone so new on their journey as an adventurer it is strange that they are not level 1. So, this guide exists to try and make sure your character comes in feeling like they have the "appropriate" level of power for the server. So, What is a Level 4 Character? A level 4 character is at the top of the lowest tier of play in Dungeons and Dragon's 5th edition. They are an experienced novice adventurer, and beginning to make a name for themselves. In fact, with another quest or two, or some sort of big break, they might truly begin to stand out from the crowd... but they aren't quite there yet. Mechanically, their proficiency bonus is still +2, the lowest, and marks them as still a novice. They will never be among the best at a specific skill, but will be much better than your average citizen or even many people in their chosen career. A typical level 4 character can come in many forms, but they will generally fall somewhere in this range: * They have a reputation in the city or town they are from. ** In a small town or village, they might be one of the most notable people to come from there in quite a while. ** In a large city, they are well known in their neighborhood, and people elsewhere in the city are just beginning to take notice. ** If they travel, they are beginning to be a well-known face in the places they frequent, but haven't caught anyone important's attention - yet. * If your character is in an organization, they are beginning to stand above the rank-and-file. ** If a member of a military or similar, you are probably a rank or two above a common soldier, e.g. a sergeant, first-mate, or juniro officer, but you aren't the commander. ** If a member of an elite organization (e.g. ), you are likely a new recruit. * If the character is an apprentice, they are nearing the end of their apprenticeship. ** Their master is running out of things to teach them easily, or simply refuses to teach them more (perhaps out of jealousy, perhaps to force them to learn from the world) ** Possibly, they are at the point where they wish to strike out on their own now that they have a bit of a reputation * If your character has adventured, they have had success, but not fantastic success. ** You didn't become rich or find anything truly legendary. * You have mostly been facing creatures under CR 2. ** Spiders, rats, goblins, orcs, zombies, brigands, and maybe recently some drow, cultists, or similar stronger threats are the things you have fought ** If you come from a setting where you have fought more exotic foes (fiends, elementals, etc), then you have not fought many, have fought them as a part of a large group, or mostly fought the weaker creatures among those groups. ** If you have fought anything strong it is as part of a large group, and you almost certainly didn't get a killing blow. Or, perhaps, you lost but survived. ** Fighting something too large, or too many things, and winning means your character concept is likely well above level 4. See below for how to tweak it. But What About for this Class? For some class specific examples, the below are provided. Feel free to mix and match of course, as these are all entirely for inspiration rather than hard lines, but the big thing to keep in mind is this general level of power. These are the sorts of things a "typical" level 4 of this class would likely be doing. Artificer As an artificer, you have begun to make real strides with your inventions, coming tot he point where you have begun to attract interest from more serious patrons than the typical person who needs their water heater repaired. Perhaps you have begun to develop a signature invention or have become a notably skilled journeyman practitioner of your chosen specialization, beginning their road to a master. Barbarian As a barbarian, you are among the notable warriors of your tribe or nation. Perhaps not strong enough to lead a tribe or clan of your own (unless the tribe is very small or has suffered hardship), but you lead hunts and place well in tribal contests. You have fought many battles against foes of your strength and wild beasts, and have become stronger for it. Bard As a bard, your reputation is starting to get big. Maybe a performance did well and caught some eyes, or one of your songs or poems got praise (or got you kicked out of a town by someone it offended). While you wait for your break, you are likely a popular traveler on the roads or have carved your place as a regular at a few establishments. Cleric As a cleric, you have distinguished yourself in the service of your god, and are now a full priest in truth rather than a mere accolyte. Other members of your clergy treat you with respect, and the local High Priest (or equivalent) will send you on more difficult missions. You may even be sent to important clients such as nobles when they require spellcasting services or some manner of religious rite. Druid As a druid, you have become the principal guardian of a significant swath of nature and you now how the power to drive away many lesser threats to the balance like goblins or poachers, but must still tread carefully around more powerful creatures such as fey or dragons. If you are a member of a formal circle of druids, you have passed the initiation and are a member in full. Fighter As a fighter, you have begun to really set yourself apart from the thugs, dandies, and failed soldiers who take up the profession. Maybe you have begun placing well at tourneys or contests of strength, or have earned promotions for your skill if you are part of an organization. While you won;t win a straight duel against the greatest warriors in the land, you might be able to impress them with a good showing during a battle or in a tournament melee. Monk As a monk, you are not yet a master, but you are no longer an initiate. Your martial skill and mastery of Ki is enough that you can deal with the majority of standard threats, but you are still often confronted by those whose power rivals yours. Even moreso, you know of many who are so skilled with the martial arts as to be able to easily defeat you - milestones to reach in order to continue your journey of inner strength. Paladin As a paladin, you have set yourself above other warriors of the faith. You are likely approaching (or have recently) earned your spurs as it were. You are beginning to go on more serious missions against evil, no longer merely fighting lesser evils like zombies, but looking for the necromancers or dark magic behind them, even if you are unable to destroy them yourself without help. Psion As a psion, you are beginning to explore the reaches of your conscious mind. You have not unlocked the next stage of your powers yet, but you are on the cusp of the next stage of awakening. You have a reputation of being able to do unusual things, and even if you have learned to disguise it as something else people know that you aren't quite what you seem, and are just starting to care. Ranger As a ranger, you have really learned your home terrain like the back of your hand, and may know it as well as anyone else. You may be a trusted guide, tasked with killing dangerous animals like direwolves, or sent to look for and deal with bandits. The villages and cites around are aware of you as a peerless tracker and hunter, and larger settlements or those with wealth may begin to notice and request services. Rogue As a rogue, you are starting to get a reputation - good and bad. The local constabulary might not be able to spot you at a glance, but some of your heists are known. Also, none of your work has been big enough to land you a spot of public infamy... but you might have a cool name in the broadsheets. Among the other thieves in your city, you are seen as a rival, a possible asset, or a threat, but you likely don't have the personal attention of anyone really lucrative dangerous... yet. Sorcerer Summoner Warlock Wizard My Character Idea Seems Too Low-Level, What Do I Do? My Character Idea Seems Too High-Level, What Do I Do?